


《木叶春秋》连载预告

by TWdoli20



Series: 木叶春秋 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Other, Pre-Canon, Senju Clan-centric, 原作向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWdoli20/pseuds/TWdoli20
Summary: 这是关于战国到木叶忍村创始的故事。





	《木叶春秋》连载预告

**Author's Note:**

> 原作《火影忍者》角色 Uzumaki Mito （初代火影千手柱间之妻），为与原作角色"水户门炎"的姓氏、以及本作参考之日本武家历史中的"水户氏"做区别，故採取台译版本角色名"漩涡弥托"，可能与读者习惯不同，敬请见谅。

 

 

 

 

 

这是关于战国到木叶忍村创始的故事。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
不问天下何以烽火？  
  
只诉乱世儿女情长。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

英雄无觅

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第一部  千手旧领  
**第一章  雏人形**

2019.6  连载开始

 

 

通往和平的道路上，唯有仇敌相伴。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ✓这是火影同人故事  
> ✓和我妈一起完成目前的进度  
> ✓很伤脑筋要用《初代秘传》还是《二代秘传》，后来乾脆算了  
> ✓连载预告走中二简单路线  
> ✓「木叶春秋」四字是用手机APP写的，累  
> ✓目前暂定第一部共十章载完  
> ✓这故事不讲原作的陈腔滥调、不说原作说过的故事。  
> ✓这是爱情故事，但是是广义的爱情  
> ✓是木叶创始的故事，也是那个时代的故事  
> ✓火之国《权力游戏》  
> ✓《跟着火影走：千手扉间的科研精神与卑劣人生》  
> ✓隐藏在历史背后的女人漩涡弥托  
> ✓为什么千手无嗣  
> ✓岩隐的无什么时候开始包绷带  
> ✓宇智波镜怎么被网罗  
> ✓原作不讲木叶建设，我来讲建设。  
> ✓其实章名和文案根本没想好，只是笔记本的关键字。  
> ✓其实是木叶《女朋友男朋友》+木叶《纸牌屋》。


End file.
